


Mission : Improbable

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Crack, Gen, Humor, Mission Fic, play it kunoïchi-style, public bath
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Itachi Uchiha regrettait presque son choix de carrière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission : Improbable

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Itachi Uchiha regrettait presque son choix de carrière.

Pas de méprise, hein, il ne regrettait pas de s'être débarrassé du Clan, cette bande d'idiots rétrogrades aux œillères plus épaisses que les murs de Suna et il ne regrettait pas non plus d'avoir laissé vivre son inconséquent petit frère plein de rage.   
Il avait eu ses raisons à l'époque et elles étaient encore valables aujourd'hui –bon, évidemment le choix d'allégeance du cadet Uchiha laissait un peu à désirer, mais il fallait bien admettre que trois ans en compagnie d'Orochimaru feraient probablement beaucoup de bien à sa haine…  
Non. Ce qu'il regrettait en cet instant précis, c'était de ne pouvoir dire au leader de l'Akatsuki d'aller se faire foutre chez les tanukis, ou quelque chose d'approchant.   
Il avait rejoint la Lune Rouge à cause des Bijus, et de leur but commun, pour la puissance ! Et certainement pas pour ce genre de mission improbable !  
S'il n'avait pas su que le Chef avait autant d'humour qu'un pot à lait – c'est-à-dire aucun -, il aurait presque pu considérer qu'il s'agissait d'une punition un peu –beaucoup?- tordue pour ne pas avoir réussit à récupérer le Kyuubi la dernière fois.  
Non, honnêtement… L'assigner, lui, à ce type de mission ? Comment diable le Boss espérait-il qu'il reste inaperçu alors que son équipier était mi-homme mi-requin, faisait deux mètres de haut, et en plus d'une peau bleue trimbalait sur son épaule une épée gigantesque ?  
Au début, Kisame n'avait pas plus que lui été ravi par la mission d'infiltration et de récupération… Mais c'était principalement parce qu'elle impliquait qu'il abandonne sa Samehada adorée avec leurs manteaux de l'Akatsuki dans une cache à l'extérieur de la ville. Itachi avait eut beau argumenter patiemment que personne ne la trouverait, et que même si par le plus grand des hasards cela arrivait, la personne en question serait tout à fait incapable ne serait-ce que de la soulever, il n'avait rien voulu entendre.  
Puis il avait suffit que l'Uchiha développe un peu l'ordre de mission et il avait complètement changé d'avis, ce traître. Itachi était à présent à peu près certain qu'on aurait pu acheter sa loyauté contre une simple bassine d'eau chaude. Vraiment navrant.  
Il fixa avec irritation la porte par laquelle le ninja déserteur de la Brume avait disparu et recroquevilla ses orteils contre le dallage trop frais. Il ne serait pas dit qu'Uchiha Itachi avait reculé devant une stupide mission de récupération…   
D'un geste volontaire il resserra la serviette qui lui ceinturait les reins, et pénétra dans les bains à la suite de Kisame.

\---

Aussitôt la vapeur l'enveloppa d'un voile cotonneux tandis qu'il se glissait avec précaution dans le bassin le plus proche. L'eau était incroyablement chaude, et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression que sa peau allait se détacher.  
Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, songea-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas accordé un instant de véritable détente… Peut-être même bien qu'il reviendrait après la mission ?  
Mais malgré tout, il se serait senti encore plus détendu s'il avait pu glisser un étui de shurikens, ou même un simple kunaï sous sa serviette… Se balader sans armes était presque contre nature…  
Il jeta un coup d'œil inexpressif autour de lui, enregistrant sans même y accorder un effort conscient la position de chacun des autres occupants du bassin et alla se placer dans un coin dos au mur – tout génie que l'on soit, être un ninja déserteur en vie impliquait une dose de paranoïa non négligeable.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il foudroya du regard un homme d'âge respectable qui avait fait mine de pénétrer son espace personnel. L'autre s'immobilisa brutalement, comme s'il venait de marcher tête la première dans une porte vitrée, puis tourna les talons avec une célérité impressionnante, poursuivi par le regard 'période glaciaire' de l'Uchiha.  
Depuis l'autre bout de la piscine ou il barbotait avec une délectation non feinte et forces éclaboussures, Kisame lui adressa une discrète expression accusatrice, lui signalant qu'il ne jouait pas sa part du rôle.  
…  
Evidemment, quand on le considérait du simple point de vue logique, le plan était non seulement d'une simplicité à toute épreuve, mais aussi d'une fonctionnalité confondante…   
Si l'on faisait abstraction de la dureté de ses traits et du potentiel glaciateur de son regard, Itachi devait admettre à son vague regret qu'il n'avait pas une stature très impressionnante. En tout cas pas vraiment du genre qu'on était en droit de s'attendre à trouver chez un ninja déserteur. Il n'était pas très grand, et malgré sa musculature sèche et parfaitement équilibrée entre fluidité létale et potentiel destructeur, sa carrure passait totalement inaperçue à côté de celle de Kisame.   
Quelque chose dans son maintient régalien, dans son froid détachement et dans sa manière vaguement insaisissable de se déplacer attirait bien le regard, aimantant les coups d'œils discrets dans son dos, mais c'était très différent du genre d'attention que le ninja de la Brume provoquait.   
Son partenaire assurerait la diversion – même muet et immobile il attirait l'attention et les regards circonspects - et lui profiterait de l'occasion pour jouer sa part du rôle.  
"Mes salutations jeune homme… Vous êtes seul ?"  
Nous y voilà…  
Itachi soupira mentalement, et appliqua sur son visage une expression impassible et vaguement ennuyée –non pas que ça le change beaucoup de d'habitude- avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

L'homme était encadré par deux gorilles à l'expression patibulaire qui émergeaient de l'élément liquide comme deux îles jumelles. Il était entre deux âges, et portait autour du cou une amulette en métal sombre pendue à une chaîne d'argent.  
Seul le fait que cela l'aurait immédiatement fait identifier retint Itachi de le plonger dans le plus douloureux des genjutsus qu'il connaissait lorsque le type le déshabilla d'un regard dégoulinant – non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup à enlever de toute façon, avec ces serviettes ridiculement petites.  
Il se contenta donc de fixer l'autre sans répondre, d'un regard indéchiffrable.  
Le Chef allait lui payer ça. CHER.  
"Peut-être que je pourrais vous offrir un verre en sortant ?"  
Itachi pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et un sourire sibyllin affleura, provoquant chez l'autre une expression satisfaite.  
L'Uchiha répétait quand sa tête les règles du Clan, pour se retenir de lui frire le cerveau d'un coup de Sharingan bien placé. Ou peut-être serait-ce l'occasion d'utiliser le Chidori qu'il avait copié lors de sa dernière rencontre avec son cher petit frère ? – quoique à la réflexion, un jutsu d'électricité dans une piscine n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle…   
Dommage.

Quelque part dans le fond de la salle, Kisame heurta "accidentellement" un homme à la silhouette pesante et gronda une insulte bien sentie envers ses ancêtres – et possiblement ses descendants aussi, mais Itachi n'était pas sûr, parce que la fin de sa phrase fut couverte par les menaces des hommes athlétiques à la posture dangereuse combattants qui entouraient l'homme massif.   
Hé oui, quelle coïncidence, l'un des chef Yakuza locaux avait l'habitude de fréquenter les bains avec toute sa clique, et vraiment, on avait pas idée d'être aussi susceptible…  
En temps normal, la stature et le sourire plein de dents du colosse à la peau bleue étaient suffisants pour lui gagner un respect unanime, qui se mesurait par la taille du vide autour de lui quand il se déplaçait dans une foule de civils – et pour cela Itachi devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas totalement désagréable de voyager avec lui - mais dans ce cas précis, l'Honneur avec un grand "H" était en jeu, et les hommes de main du Yakuza s'avancèrent.  
Pendant que ses deux gorilles manœuvraient pour se placer entre eux et l'altercation, la cible, enhardie par le silence d'Itachi et stimulée par la rixe toute proche, se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.  
« N'ayez point d'inquiétude jeune homme, mes hommes garderons ces mécréants loin de nous."  
Itachi contrefit brillamment l'esquisse d'un sourire sincère, ce qui le fit paraître plus jeune que ses dix huit ans et, une fraction de seconde, plus accessible.  
Règle 3, paragraphe a-bis), alinéa deux : Un Uchiha doit en tout cas et dans toute circonstance faire honneur au Clan, et agir de manière à défendre l'intégrité morale de ce dernier…  
Incroyable comment ce tas de conneries qu'il aurait pourtant juré avoir oubliées depuis une éternité revenait facilement, pile à propos pour occuper son esprit… Comme quoi le Clan lui aurait apporté quelque chose au moins une fois…  
Un muscle fut pris d'un tic nerveux près de son œil droit lorsque la main du type frôla la sienne.   
Sous section Hyuuga, paragraphe b) : Un Uchiha ne doit jamais apparaître inférieur à un Hyuuga. Dans le pire des cas un statu quo égalitaire doit être maintenu à tout prix, mais la supériorité naturelle du Sharingan sur le Byakugan doit pouvoir s'affirmer dans tous les domaines, et-…  
« Alors beau ténébreux, tu as un nom ? »  
S’il y avait eut un Hyuuga dans les parages, il aurait été mort de rire.  
Le souffle de l'autre était vraiment très proche de sa joue, et Itachi décida soudain qu'en ce qui le concernait les bornes des limites avaient largement été dépassées.  
Un lent sourire naquit sur son visage, causant à l'autre un frisson d'anticipation, et d'un mouvement fluide ses bras jaillirent, et vinrent se placer sur les épaules de l'homme, tout contre les maillons froids de la chaîne. Un sourire extatique illumina le visage de la cible alors que ses mains se déplaçaient en direction des hanches d'Itachi… et disparu complètement lorsque avec un bruit sec la chaîne se rompit, et que le "beau ténébreux" releva la tête, révélant des prunelles glaciales dévorées par un feu écarlate.  
« Mon nom ? Je suis Uchiha Itachi », dit Itachi.  
Et malgré sa voix calme, ces quelques mots promettaient une mort douloureuse et sanglante –et avec un peu de chance violente. Le type devint plus blanc que neige et sembla littéralement se liquéfier sur place – beurk, l'eau allait certainement être contaminée après ça…

 

Puis soudain le jeune homme émergea de l'eau et ses pieds nus reposèrent sur la surface au niveau du torse de l'autre.  
« Kisame, fini de jouer. J'ai l'amulette. »  
L'homme à la peau bleue se tourna vers lui, attrapa par la tête le Yakuza qui tentait de profiter de son "inattention" pour lui faire un étranglement sanguin, et l'envoya voler d'un geste nonchalant.   
L'impact désintégra les carrelages du mur qui eut la malfortune de se trouver sur sa trajectoire et lorsque le type toucha finalement terre, il ne se releva pas.  
« Déjà ? » Puis, voyant que son partenaire se tenait sur l'eau et que ses yeux étaient suspicieusement écarlates: « Itachi, les mots "discrétion" et "incognito" te disent-ils quelque chose ?  
\- Cette mission était tordue depuis le début. Avec toi dans les parages à créer une 'diversion', il n'aurait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes au plus stupide des shinobis pour faire le lien avec nous. Comment le Chef espérait-il que nous passions incognito avec un plan pareil ? Et j'ai ce que nous sommes venu chercher, c'est l'essentiel. »  
Kisame eut un – énorme - sourire entendu et accessoirement plein de bien plus de dents qu’il s’en trouvait dans la bouche d’un être humain ordinaire.   
« Ha ouais, l'amulette… Je me demande bien pourquoi le patron peut avoir besoin d'un talisman de fertilité d'ailleurs… Elle n'a pas été trop… dure à récupérer ? »  
Itachi le foudroya d'un regard inexpressif de sa conception et choisit de ne pas relever le sous-entendu.   
« Je n'y peux rien si elle ne peut-être transmise que par don volontaire – donc pas de torture pour l'obtenir - ou lorsque le porteur est en état d'excitation sexuelle », répliqua-t-il sans gène aucune – et puis il n'allait certainement pas se laisser embarrasser par Kisame.  
« Je sais je sais… pas de chance que ce vieux porc ait eu un goût prononcé pour les jeunes hommes bruns et aussi chaleureux qu'une banquise en plein hiver… C'est toi qui a été obligé de te la jouer kunoïchi-style… »  
Cette fois ci le regard qu'Itachi riva sur son partenaire n'avait plus grand-chose d'inexpressif – du moins selon ses critères - et Kisame sembla estimer de manière judicieuse que le sujet était clos.  
Avec un soupire, il émergea à son tour de l'eau, profitant du mouvement pour marcher vigoureusement sur la tête d'un autre Yakuza qui sombra dans un glapissement de bulles.  
Après avoir hésité quelques secondes et consulté du regard leur patron qui tentait de s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible, les deux récifs de service se lancèrent à l'assaut avec un cri rauque, vites imités par les Yakuza restants. 

Les fous.

\---

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent des bains dix minutes plus tard, la fumée noire s'échappait des fenêtres en tourbillonnant, répandant une tenace odeur de brûlé. Et à peine eurent-ils fait une vingtaine de pas que le toit s'effondra dans leur dos.   
La vague de chaleur fit voler leurs vêtements et les flammes aveuglantes jaillirent avec une intensité redoublée, attirant les villageois paniqués qui tentèrent de maîtriser le sinistre inexplicable – et qui le resterait, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant pour l'expliquer.  
Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient d'un pas égal, Itachi jeta un infime coup d'œil en arrière.  
« Je crois que je ne reviendrais pas, finalement. »


End file.
